A részeg tündér
by LanaAngels
Summary: Cana hazafelé tart a céhből, amikor meglátja az egyik sikátorban részegen fekvő Bacchust. Miután kiderül, hogy Bacchust legyőzték egy ivóversenyben, és elvesztette a házát, megkéri Canát, hogy álljon bosszút érte, és szerezze vissza az otthonát.


**A részeg tündér**

Késő este van, körülbelül fél tizenkettő. Cana épp hazafelé tartott a Fairy Tailből, amikor az egyik sikátorban egy alakot pillantott meg a földön feküdve. Valószínűleg részeg volt. Ezt jól tudta, hiszen már vele is előfordult, hogy magatehetetlenül feküdve találtak rá. Cana elhatározta, hogy segít rajta. Hűvös, őszi este volt, így rosszul érezte volna magát, ha ott hagyná megfagyni. Ahogy közeledett hozzá, az ember egyre ismerősebbnek tűnt.

CANA: Bacchus?

BACCHUS: Te vagy az? – nyöszörögte alig hallhatóan.

CANA: Tarts ki! – mondta, miközben a vállára vette.

Megérkeztek Cana lakásához. Cana óvatosan lefektette az ágyába, és egy vizes törölközőt tett a fejére.

BACCHUS: Köszönöm.

CANA: Mi történt? Nem jellemző rád, hogy kifekszel.

Bacchus felült az ágyban, és megpróbált visszaemlékezni a történtekre.

BACCHUS: Épp a spanokkal lazultunk a közeli kocsmában, mikor megjelent egy fickó valami vad szerelésben, és azt ordítozta, hogy ő „Arrake, az alkohol királya". Rohadt idegesítő volt, ezért kihívtam.

Cana egyszerűen nem bírta tovább visszafogni a nevetést.

CANA: Azt akarod mondani, hogy Bacchust, a részeg sólymot legyőzték egy ivóversenyben?

BACCHUS: Pofa be! Nem vicces.

CANA: Oké, bocsi. De hogy kerültél az utcára? Miért nem mentél haza?

BACCHUS: A díj. A rohadék a házamat akarta.

CANA: Értem. És nem tudod visszaszerezni?

BACCHUS: Ha legyőzném, díjként visszaadná, de jelenleg nem vagyok versenyképes állapot- (Hirtelen ötlete támadt) Te!

CANA: Mi van?

BACCHUS: Te legyőzhetnéd.

CANA: Mi?

BACCHUS: Legyőzöd Arrakét, és visszaszerzed a lakásomat. Ebbe a tervbe a lelkem is beleremeg.

CANA: Hé-hé-hé, lassítsunk! Miért tenném meg _érted_?

BACCHUS: Nos, amíg nincs hová mennem, azt hiszem, itt maradok.

CANA: Kizárt. Már magadhoz tértél, szóval tünés a házamból!

BACCHUS: Kényszeríts!

CANA: Csinálj, amit akarsz! Nem fogom a _te_ mocskodat feltakarítani.

BACCHUS: Oké, asszem, ebben van valami. Szóval hasznot akarsz belőle?

CANA: Nem tudom, talán.

BACCHUS: Tudomásom szerint én voltam a legjobb, miután legyőztelek, szóval az egyetlen, aki labdába rúghat, az te vagy, és ha legyőzöd, akkor tényleg te leszel a legjobb.

CANA: Nem azért iszom, hogy a legjobb legyek.

BACCHUS: Egy versenybe még nem fogsz belehalni.

CANA: Tökmindegy. Ma este itt maradhatsz, de reggelre tűnj el! Jó éjt!

Cana dühösen kiviharzott a szobából otthagyva Bacchust, aki semmit sem értett az egészből. 'Miért lett ilyen mérges?'

Másnap reggel (délután 1 óra körül), miután Cana felébredt, álmosan kisétált a konyhába. Kinyitotta a hűtőt, és kivett egy üveg tejet, leült az asztalhoz kedvenc müzlijével. Ekkor vette csak észre az asztal túloldalán ülő Bacchust.

BACCHUS: 'Reggelt!

CANA: Te meg mi a francot keresel itt?!

BACCHUS: Elvesztettem a házamat, emlékszel?

CANA: Azt mondtam, reggelre tűnj el!

BACCHUS: Oké-oké. Hé, mit eszel?

CANA: Müzlit.

BACCHUS: Próbáltad már sörbe tenni?

CANA: Nem, te próbáltad már tejbe?

BACCHUS: Hú, vad ötleteid vannak. Beleremeg a lelkem. Egyébként, átgondoltad?

CANA: Ja, nem sokat aludtam miatta.

BACCHUS: És? Legyőzöd a rohadékot?

CANA: (sóhajt) Legyőzöm, de nem miattad.

BACCHUS: (mosolyog) Hát persze.

Délután 3 óra:

BACCHUS: Oké, kezdjük a vad edzésedet!

CANA: Edzés? Nem elég egyszerűen odamennem, és az asztal alá inni a fickót?

BACCHUS: Ne nyafogj, Hercegnő! Ha engem nem győztél le, akkor gyúrnod kell még, mielőtt nekimész!

CANA: Mi?

BACCHUS: Első lecke!

Így Cana egész nap ivógyakorlatokat végzett, hogy javítsa az idejét és a tűrőképességét. A kemény feladatok ellenére, viszont mindketten remekül szórakoztak.

Este Cana és Bacchus az erkélyen nézték a csillagos eget és az esti Magnoliát egy csésze teával. Bacchus csodálkozva nézi az ismeretlen italt.

BACCHUS: Mi ez?

CANA: Tea.

BACCHUS: Mennyi alkohol van benne?

CANA: Semennyi. Ez inkább segít kitisztítani a szervezetből.

Bacchus értetlenkedve néz, Cana sóhajt.

CANA: Ha holnap le akarom győzni az ellenfelemet, akkor formában kell lennem.

BACCHUS: (nevet) Te aztán tényleg nem ész nélkül vedelsz.

CANA: Még szép. Én nem te vagyok.

BACCHUS: Hé, ez fájt! Egyébként, miért lettél tegnap olyan mérges?

CANA: Csak eszembe jutott az apám.

BACCHUS: Miatta kezdtél el inni?

CANA: Többé-kevésbé. Ha nincs apád, és Macao és Wakaba nevel fel a Fairy Tailben, akkor könnyen rád ragad az ilyesmi.

BACCHUS: Apukád meghalt?

CANA: Nem, a szüleim elváltak, mielőtt megszülettem, és miután anya meghalt, megkerestem apát, aki a Fairy Tail legerősebb mágusa. Ez még mind rendben is volt, de amikor odaértem, hogy elmondjam, én vagyok a lánya, megijedtem, és az évek csak úgy elrepültek, végül a 7 évvel ezelőtti S-osztályú mágusválasztó vizsgán voltam képes szembenézni vele.

BACCHUS: Ne mondd, hogy az apád Gildarts Clive?!

CANA: (elmosolyodik) De igen.

BACCHUS: Komolyan… Nem csoda, hogy már most is egy szörnyeteg vagy.

CANA: Dehogyis, Natsuék sokkal erősebbek nálam.

BACCHUS: Hát, az igaz, hogy nem vagy sárkányölő vagy Erza, de tuti, hogy te vagy az egyik legerősebb tündér.

Nézték még pár percig a csillagos égboltot, majd lefeküdtek aludni. Cana a hálószobában, Bacchus a nappali kanapén töltötte az éjszakát.

Reggel korán keltek, és elindultak a kocsmába, ahol két nappal ezelőtt a részeg sólyom szégyenteljes vereséget szenvedett.

BACCHUS: Hé! Hol az alkohol királya?

Egy alak felső nélkül, fekete farmerben, kócos, barna hajjal megfordult a székén, és Canáék felé fordult.

ARRAKE: Már megint te vagy az, kiscsibe? Jöttél egy újabb megalázásra?

BACCHUS: Naná! De ezúttal te leszel megalázva a részeg tündér által.

CANA: Részeg tündér? Komolyan?

BACCHUS: Ne már, mindenkinek kell egy menő becenév.

ARRAKE: Nekem nyolc, ki vagy, de a kihívást azt szeretem.

CANA: Akkor jobb, ha felkötöd a gatyád, mert nem fogom vissza magam.

ARRAKE: Még szép! Na és, mik legyenek a feltételek?

CANA: Ennek a szerencsétlennek a házát akarom.

ARRAKE: Tőlem, ha én nyerek, akkor-

CANA: Nem szükséges elmondanod.

ARRAKE: Látom, van önbizalmad, kislány. Akkor kezdjük!

Mindkét versenyző leült az asztalhoz egymással szemben.

BACCHUS: Remek, aki először kifekszik, veszít, a vesztes teljesíti a győztes egy kérését. Mindent bele!

Cana és Arrake elképesztő sebességgel ürítették egymás után az üvegeket. 10… 20… 30… Már az ötvenedik üvegnél jártak, mikor az alkohol elkezdte kifejteni a hatását, de ennek ellenére nem álltak le. A következő ötnél már látszottak a feladás jelei mindkét félen.

BACCHUS: Ne add fel, Hercegnő! Szerezd vissza a házamat!

CANA: Fogd már be, így nem tudok koncentrálni!

ARRAKE: Semmi esélyed, Tündérke, én vagyok az alkohol királya!

Ezekkel a szavakkal Arrake elvesztette az eszméletét, így Cana lett a győztes.

CANA: Igen! Én nyertem! Én vagyok a legjobb!

Azonban már Cana is a végét járta, ezért a diadalöröm után ő is elájult, de Bacchus elkapta.

BACCHUS: Ügyes voltál, Hercegnő. Csak tarts ki még egy kicsit!

Bacchus elvitte Canát a házába (amit szerencsésen visszaszerzett), lefektette az ágyba, és elment teát venni, bár azelőtt még csak nem is hallott róla. Mikor Cana felébredt, zavarodottan körülnézett, és realizálódott benne, hogy ez nem az ő szobája.

CANA: Hol vagyok?

BACCHUS: Áh, Hercegnő, felébredtél?

CANA: Mi történt?

BACCHUS: (Odanyújt neki egy csésze teát.) Idd meg! Legyőzted Arrakét, aztán elájultál, szóval magammal hoztalak.

CANA: Értem… Kösz.

BACCHUS: Ennyivel tartoztam, amiért megmentetted a hátsóm, de hihetetlen voltál. 66 üveg piát húztál le egyszerre.

Bacchus leül az ágyra, Cana belekortyol a teába.

CANA: Köszönöm, de ez a tea borzalmas. Soha többé ne csinálj ilyet!

BACCHUS: Hé, ez az első tea, amit csináltam, Hercegnő.

CANA: Egyébként miért hívsz folyton hercegnőnek?

BACCHUS: Mert te vagy a Fairy Tail legerősebb mágusának a lánya, más szóval a király lánya, vagyis a hercegnő.

Bacchus Canához hajol, és megpuszilja.

BACCHUS: Az én győztes hercegnőm.


End file.
